everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
The Hidden Videos
"The Hidden Videos" is the thirty-sixth video in the EverymanHYBRID series. The guys and Steph sit down to watch the copy of the "hidden" videos sent in by a fan mentioned in the previous Ustream. While it seems that they are still unable to view the videos, an important connection to the Corthenthal papers is made. YouTube Description The first bit is self explanatory. We thought... maybe it could work. Thank you, Ben, for your help. For trying. But I don't believe those three seconds of disjointed clips are what everyone's been referencing, eh. After trying to figure out what exactly happened, we decided that the camera fell off its surface, hit the ground, and recorded a black screen for eight minutes. In the meanwhile, we... were "influenced" by something and received various wounds. We don't remember speaking those bits of discussion or know what the conversation was from. The word "doctor" stood out. I'll upload the file on our mediafire account. See if it works for you. Look for the link on Twitter. Thank you, HYBRIDs, for everything. But we don't know what to fucking to do. We're going to look for some facts. Some hard evidence. One thing at a time. J Transcript Vince and Steph are gathered on the floor in front of a laptop that is propped on a folding chair. Jeff sits down in front of the camera. Jeff: All right guys, a couple weeks back I spoke to a viewer named Benjamin, his screenname was CoffeeCollie. We talked about the so-called "hidden" videos, why we couldn't see it -- maybe it has something to do with my internet. So I gave him my address, he sent me this CD, holds up a CD to the camera hopefully we can figure something out. stands and moves to the computer where he works to insert the CD. Evan: Let's do it! Vince and Evan:'' 'simultaneously'' Pop it in! 'Vince: '''That was weird. ''puts up his fist and Evan bumps it. '''Evan: Whoap! America! Vince: Yeah, right? is in front of Evan, bent over, fiddling with the computer. Evan grabs him where his inseams meet Jeff: Thank you. Evan: You're welcome. slaps Evan, and they all giggle. You have to stop hitting me! Vince: Or hit him harder. Evan:'' Vince'' I'm going to call child services. Please, please do. on Jeff's butt being directly between him and the screen: I have the best view in the world right now, look at that. Jeff: This is awkward. giggles. Evan: I don't even know why we're entertaining this. Vince: "calm down" motions with his hands Just to, to get everyone off our backs pretty much. Evan: Yeah. Vince: We've got enough on our plates right now, let's just, you know... Evan: I feel like their just gonna just keep doing it, sending us these, so.... moves away and onscreen [[Morsecodevideos] begins to play, we see CoffeeCollie standing in a coat and hat in a hallway filming himself in a mirror.] CoffeeCollie: Hey EverymanHYBRID, as we discussed, here are the elusive morse code videos. I hope they play back properly-- Evan: the video Yeah, I do too. CoffeeCollie: '''--for you and that you can see them. Other than that I just want to wish you guys good luck-- '''Vince: the video Oh, that's nice. CoffeeCollie: --with everything you've been up to. This is Benjamin Wilson, AKA CoffeeCollie, here's the footage. beginning of "[[...]" starts to play but the screen goes dark and a crackling static can be heard, it continues through the dialogue.] Evan: I mean... It's not like we did anything wrong. We were just playing a game! Vince: We used to do it all the time in the home doctor, I mean every weekend we played these games! Steph: We just wanted to find the hidden treasure. shadow behind the camera passes from right to left. Jeff: I'm sorry that you and Miss Maryann had to drive this far but we were trying to get back on... on our own. He got us there in an instant, I don't know why it took us so long to get home. Evan: It-it's not like we unlocked the door, or broke the door or anything, he just... we didn't even use 'em. Jeff: Evan We saw how to get there. Vince: We were just playing pretend I...I don't know what happened. screen goes black for several seconds. When it comes back up the camera has fallen and is lying sideways on the floor. "Eight Minutes have passed" is written on the screen. The words fade and we can see Steph lying on the floor and Evan sitting up. Evan begins to cough. He looks around. Evan: What the f...? picks up the camera Still recording? turns the camera to Jeff who is leaning against the bed. He has blood on his face and looks dazed. Oh, shit! Jeff! Jeff: mumbles Uh? Evan: Ah, Jesus, you're fucking bleeding dude. Here. gives Jeff the camera. Steph? Hey, hey! Whoah, calm down. You alright? Steph: Yeah. Shit. You're bleeding. Evan: I know. You are too, but that's okay. moves to Vince. Vinny? Vince: Startled ''Wha? '''Evan:' Oh, fuck, okay, calm down, calm down. Vince: Am I fucking bleeding? Evan: Let me see your nose, relax. Relax. Relax. Alright. Alright. Vince: What the fuck? What happened? turns towards camera and you can see blood coming from his ears and red rims around his eyes. Vince coughs. Evan: What a... We all fall asleep and have nosebleeds at the same time? Yeah, that's normal. looks towards Jeff, behind the camera. Jesus, dude, your eyes look really bad. turns the camera on himself. Evan: What the fuck. Vince: '''Other than the physical stuff though is everyone all right? '''Evan: I feel... spiritually violated. Jeff: Uhm... I'm hungry. Evan: I'm kinda hungry too. Vince: All I know is that... never again. C'mon. Evan: Stephanie …you're okay. Vince: C'mon. Jeff: Let's get this cleaned up. Evan: Yeah, fuck those videos, man. Notes *This video hints that our characters can either become the children from the Corenthal Papers or the children, existing outside of our characters, can inhabit them at which point our characters experience periods of amnesia, loss of time and even suffer physical damage. *When our characters wake they almost immediately report feeling "hungry" which may imply that wherever they "go" time passes much slower there. *This video confirms that Steph is the fourth patient of Dr. Corenthal, the name that is always redacted in his letters. *This video confirms that there is indeed a concrete connection of our characters to the children in the Corenthal letters. *Jeff says "He got us there in an instant, I don't know why it took us so long to get home." Which could imply that Slenderman has the ability to travel as well as transport others great distances in an instant. *The description of events that they give while in trance, (breaking the door, travelling in an instant, etc.) is highly reminescent of the events seen in 78of76.avi. *It is also chillingly similar to the events of Last week/taking it back. Those proponents of the theory that the four from this video are reincarnations or somehow connected to the four children the good Doctor adopted will note that Jeff and Evan were in this video taken from Jeff's house to the building seen in their first hiking video, a house where they once broke the door down. This happened 'so fast' that Evan and Jeff were dumbfounded in a manner similar to the discussion in this video. Ironically they called up a third of one of these four, Vinny, to get them home. *The display going to black and static rather than playing the hidden video files might be a reference to the "Candle Cove" creepypasta, which the boys mentioned in passing during the 11/26 UStream, and which was also alluded to in the Second Corenthal Report. *The "trance" dialogue is repeated almost word for word in the Corenthal Letter dated 2-27-1975. External Links Video Category:Videos